Sea You Later
Sea You Later is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Herman becomes a pet. This also debuts Freaky and Wiggles. Roles Starring *Emily & Kit-Kat *Herman Appearances *Lumpy *Rip *Snowie *Freaky and Wiggles *Lifty & Shifty *Rocky *Russell Plot Herman rummages a trash can for food and finds nothing to eat. He is fed up with living on the streets and decides he needs a real home. He sees a pet store and decides to turn himself into a pet. The owner of the store, Lumpy, puts him in a cage. Emily heads to the pet store in search of some cat food for her pet, when she sees Herman making puppy dog eyes. She cuddles Herman and brings him to the front desk, and Lumpy purchases him for Emily. Kit-Kat sleeps at home until the door opens. Emily returns with some food and Kit-Kat's new play mate. Herman says hello, but Kit-Kat swipes her paw and makes him hide in his shell. Emily decides to bring out their food. She pours Kit-Kat's food into a bowl and then gives Herman a hot dog on a plate, which he immediately eats. So far, Herman enjoys the pet life. Later Emily walks her two pets to the park. Herman witnesses Rip throwing a Frisbee and Snowie catching it, then begs Emily to do the same. Without a Frisbee, Emily throws a stick and Herman runs for it. However, he gets the feeling to use the can and spots a Port-o-Potty nearby. He enters and momentarily flushes. He exits to find Emily going in there with a plastic bag and tissues. Nightfall finally arrives and Herman gets on Emily's bed, as his shell is too crowded. However, Emily tells him to get off and sleep on the newspaper on the ground. Kit-Kat gets on the newspaper first and Herman tries to pick her off it, but his claw accidentally leaves a cut in her neck. Emily reacts in horror and puts Herman out in the backyard to sleep. Herman feels betrayed and runs away. Emily and a bandaged Kit-Kat wake up. Emily opens the door to let Herman back in, only to discover he had run away and screams. Herman sadly walks the streets, until Lifty and Shifty kidnap him along with other pets. Meanwhile, Emily and Kit-Kat put up missing crab posters all over the town. They spot Lifty and Shifty's truck and run after it. As the raccoons snicker at their success, Herman breaks the cage bars using his claws. Then he breaks the chains on the door handles. He reaches his arm toward a tire and pops it with his claw. The truck slows down and eventually stops, launching Lifty and Shifty into a wall. The other pets rush out and Herman reunites with her owner. He learns to get along with other pets and proceeds to pick up Kit-Kat, only to decapitate her. Herman ends up in the pound hitting a cup against the cage bars, with Rocky in a cage next to him. Russell walks into the pound to adopt a pet and Herman wins his affection with puppy dog eyes. At his new home, Herman sees Russell in the kitchen to see what there is to eat. Russell is seen reading a cookbook on how to cook crabs, much to his shock. Herman runs away again and Russell yells for him to come back, as it turned out he was reading a cookbook for pet crab food. Moral "Find your animal companion!" Deaths #Lifty and Shifty crash into a wall. #Kit-Kat is beheaded by Herman's claw. Trivia *This is the debut appearance of Freaky and Wiggles. Freaky is seen at the pet store adopting Wiggles. *Lifty and Shifty kidnapping pets is a reference to Junk in the Trunk, where they did the same thing. *This marks Herman's first kill. *Despite the episode's title, it has nothing to do with the sea. It may be an inside joke about Herman and Russell, whose species are found in the sea. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 27 Episodes